


Gymnastics Training

by DC_Derringer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy likes to show off his gymnastics training to Harry. Harry likes to watch, and then take a little bit more as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnastics Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveABitOfRough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveABitOfRough/gifts).



> Another gift for lovesabitofrough because she's amazing and deserves all the porn.

“My, you do like to show off,” Harry murmured as he watched Eggsy holding himself almost completely still in a rather explicit pose while he was balanced several feet off the ground on the gymnastics rings in Kingsman headquarters. 

“Ain’t nothin’,” Eggsy said, his voice just a little bit strained, but that was likely due to the length of his workout. Nearly thirty minutes without his feet touching the ground, and Harry really was impressed, though he wasn’t going to show it because Eggsy had a big enough head about his gymnastics as it was. The little groan that escaped his lips when Eggsy slid smoothly into a new position, his legs spread, his butt taut and straining in his spandex shorts, was compliment enough and Eggsy grinned when he heard it. 

Slowly, letting the muscles show in his arms, Eggsy lowered himself to the ground, keeping his eyes on Harry the entire time, his gaze hungry. He was smooth, slick with sweat, perfectly limber for a bit more activity. A feral, lethal animal of grace and beauty.

“Mother fucking…” Eggsy cursed, and Harry laughed. All of Eggsy’s poise and charm was completely spoiled as the tape on his fingers, necessary for such a long workout, got tangled up in the rings, keeping him tied to them and unable to get free. Eggsy tugged at them for a moment, but it was futile, and still cursing, he started to pick at the tape, trying to get it loose. 

“Let me help,” Harry offered, eagerly stepping onto the mat and close into Eggsy’s space.

“Stupid tape, ruining my sexy dismount.”

“You’re still very sexy,” Harry said, giving Eggsy a brief kiss on his pouty lips while he tugged at the tape.

“You almost got-? Hey, you’re making it worse!” Eggsy said, tugging at the tape, which was now very securely tied around the rings and both his wrists.

“I know,” Harry said, his grin quite feral and he bent to give Eggsy a not-so-brief kiss, claiming his lips hard, showing the hunger Eggsy had built up in him throughout his routine. His hands skimmed down Eggsy’s bare arms, over his sweaty chest, and caught at the top of his shorts, tugging at the band gently, teasingly.

“Mmm, Harry,” Eggsy moaned into the kiss, pressing himself up against Harry as best he could. The rings only let him down just enough, so he was standing on his toes. “Lemme down. Want you…”

“You have me,” Harry said teasingly. He skirted his hands around the band of Eggsy’s shorts to the back, then slipped inside to give his cheeks a firm squeeze, skin against skin. Eggsy jumped with surprise, and let out a little moan.

“Harry, c’mon. Anyone could walk in,” Eggsy said, scandalized. He tugged some more at the tape, but Harry was incredibly distracting, his lips buried against Eggsy’s neck, just behind his ear for suckling, wet kisses. It was his ultimate weakness and Harry was a wicked man for taking advantage.

“Would it bother you if someone came in?” Harry asked, his hands pushing lower, forcing Eggsy’s shorts down to bare his ass to the air while Harry worked his fingers between his cheeks, ghosting feather touches over Eggsy’s hole. “If Bevidere or Kay caught you like this, trapped in my arms and begging for it?”

“Harry!” Eggsy whined, half a protest, but Harry heard the catch in his throat, felt the way Eggsy shuddered deliciously in his arms. He tugged him close, and yes, there too, Eggsy’s cock straining through the spandex, hard and throbbing from Harry’s words. 

“There’s cameras in here too, you know,” Harry whispered in Eggsy’s ear as he started to grind Eggsy against him, his hands gripping firmly on Eggsy’s cheeks to tug him forward and back, thrusting their bodies tight and flush together. “Merlin could be watching us right now. Seeing me take you apart and hearing you cry out. Now why does that make you tremble so?”

“You’re a right filthy old man, Harry,” Eggsy groaned. He leaned up to bury his face into Harry’s chest, nuzzling into the folds of his suit jacket to hide his face just before he took a firm grip on the rings to bear his weight while he lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around Harry’s waist. With better leverage, he rolled his hips against Harry, finding his lover’s own straining cock and wringing a moan from him in turn.

“And you’re my dirty young man,” Harry growled back. He dug his fingers deeper into the meat of Eggsy’s cheeks, and pressed one dry finger more deeply against Eggsy’s hole, pushing in shallowly, his touch more a tease than a promise. 

“All yours,” Eggsy said and leaned forward to claim Harry’s mouth in a hard, bruising kiss, all teeth and deep groans of hunger. When Harry tried to soften it, Eggsy bit his lower lip and tugged on it, eyes open and glaring at Harry.

“Brat,” Harry mumbled with his lip still between Eggsy’s teeth. Eggsy nodded in agreement, gave one last tug, and then let Harry go to kiss him again, all sweet suckling and tongue this time. Harry murmured with approval and rewarded Eggsy by setting a steady rhythm for them, cock grinding against cock, his finger pushing deeper slowly and carefully as Eggsy relaxed around him. Eggsy shook in his arms, his body frantic with need, muscles exhausted from his previous workout. He gave one last loud gasping moan into Harry’s mouth before he came, leaving yet one more damp stain to his shorts.

When Eggsy tumbled through orgasm, Harry always marveled at it. The sounds Eggsy made, how easily overwhelmed he was from Harry’s touches, that soft, drowsy look in his eyes as he came down from a delicious high. Exhaustion took its toll too, this time, and Eggsy was limp in Harry’s arms. Harry balanced him carefully with one arm holding him up, while with the other, he finally untangled the tape. Eggsy’s arms dropped around his shoulders heavily and naturally. 

Harry carried him to the showers where he stripped him of his shorts and seeing the state of them, opted to throw them out rather than salvage them. Eggsy was still too out of it to notice. He’d complain later, but Harry would assuage him with kisses. Eggsy rinsed off quickly in the shower, noticing Harry’s ever vivid eyes on him, but not feeding into it this time. It’d be safer to do that at home anyway.

Eggsy dressed quickly and went for the gym door with Harry behind, but found it locked. Harry reached around him, punched in a long and confusing pin, and the door opened easily.

“You had this whole place on lockdown?”

“Of course I did. You don’t really think I’d let someone walk in on us, do you?”

“And the cameras?”

“I owe Merlin a considerably expensive bottle of scotch for having the feed ‘malfunction’ for an hour.” 

“You really are filthy, Harry. A downright pervert, through and through,” Eggsy said, laying it on like a compliment while he looked up proudly at Harry. 

“You’re the one that got excited about being seen. Should I fuck you up against the street facing windows when we get home?”

“No,” Eggsy said, mulishly, turning quickly down the hallway that would lead them to the tubes and back into the city. “It won’t even be dark out by the time we get home. You have to wait until it’s dark out, then turn on all the lights, or else how is anyone supposed to see anything?”

“Oh, of course. Silly me. I suppose I’ll make you dinner first, then fuck you against the windows?”

“Now that’s more like it.”


End file.
